everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Airbenderfreak/im back!! + new plans
greetings u mythology nerds some of u might have skimmed my last wiki contribution, which was a blogpost announcing a vague hiatus from this side of the fandom while i figured out what exactly i wanted to do w my myth ocs. well, after taking said hiatus, i think ive figured it out and would love to share my plans w u guys!! this blog will be split into separate sections for ur comprehensive convenience : 3 why i took hiatus i shouldnt beat around the bush w this one. i left bc there were things i wish i handled better w my characters. i think i let them become a bit too defined by their interactions w other ocs and what groups they were a part of instead of keeping them closer to their source of inspiration, and so from now on im gonna try my hardest to keep them grounded as possible w what they were created for that doesnt mean im closing off interactions or deleting the groups i made. LORD NO. i love that theyre part of their stories and i think they add just enough, but im gonna try and keep up w updating their pages as much as i work w the groups, and hopefully that leaves me w a good balance. but like i said, dont think for a second i dont want my characters to interact w urs, its literally one of the funnest things about the wiki and i love that we all keep a tightly knit universe!! all im trying to get across is that i took a break bc i was heavily disillusioned w what my characters were becoming, a bit tokenized and distant from their motivations and whatnot, but thats fixed and im glad to be back!! (also idk where else to put this but the new theme that was implemented while i was away is sooooo aesthetic @admins im crying) who sticks around/who gets the axe as attached as i am to each of my mythos, i cant say they all serve a purpose in the longer running fanon i seem to have created. most of them ended up being little more than watered down variants of their roles. while that might be passable for me on the fairy tale side of the universe, my myths ocs,,,, idk theyre just diff in that regard. therefore i aim to keep their stories intact, and bc of the effort and intent involved w that, i dont have much room to keep every oc around. so, sadly, some just gots to go im self aware enough to know my ocs are decently popular and featured onsite, so this might impact some of u guys, and im genuinely sorry for that. i wouldnt be doing this if i didnt think it was necessary for me to stay on top of things. anyway, i figure i should just get it out of the way and announce who exactly is no longer part of my fanon. may they rest in peace : ( *'carrietta ferryman, daughter of charon, 2018 - 2019' *'celestia solarsun, daughter of malina, 2017 - 2019' *'corona time, daughter of cronus, 2017 - 2019' *'damon eurotas, successor to melenaus, 2017 - 2018' *'destiny norn, daughter of the norns, 2017 - 2018' *'helia troy, daughter of helen of troy, 2017 - 2018' *'kymberly poleia, daughter of kymopoleia, 2017 - 2018' *'leah nemean, niece of the nemean lion, 2017 - 2019' *'narcissa rivers, successor to narcissus, 2017 - 2019' *'raquelle mandjet, daughter of ra, 2017 - 2018' *'valerie de milo, daughter of venus, 2017 - 2018' *'xihua wang, daughter of xi wangmu, 2017 - 2019' *'yujin cao, daughter of cao -guojiu, 2017 - 2019' but its not all sad!! a few (carrietta, helia, and valerie, basically) have been revamped into successors over on the fairytale wiki, and in addition to the ones im keeping, a few new ones will be introduced!! theres harmony, a harmonia kid i adopted from reiltra on deviantart who gets to be erin's myth counterpart, plus a couple others!! they dont technically attend the myth program, but are indeed gods and will be posted here so as to not clutter the mainstream wiki w deities. ones a non-legacy cupid and another is an ostara kid whos part of the easter bunny story, whom i mentioned a while ago on the discord. remember her?? fanon and fanfics u know all those fanfics i went on about back when?? well, theyre def back on!! i’ll be needing to check w some oc owners to make sure theyre still chill w me using their characters, but assuming its all cool, expect to see those fics : D this applies to webisodes as well!! the pageant fan in me is especially excited to introduced miss mythos (wink) diversification(!!) lets be real, my og mythos were very pale. ofc theres nothing wrong w caucasian ocs, but when the foundation of my fanon centers around an inexplicably heterogeneous group of ocs, that doesnt fly w me anymore, especially since my old poc characters like zihua, yujin, and celestia are officially caput so that leaved me w one option: make some changes to my remaining cast. now i’ll admit a couple of my ocs are prob too recognized at this point to apply such changes too (u can prob guess which ones those are. hint, theyre twins) but some of my lesser ones are perfectly ripe for a revamp in appearance, and i figure i’ll announce who is slightly changed and in what way: *'aurelia is now part black' *'erin is now part bengali' *'julius is now part chinese' its an admittedly underwhelming change to make, but for the sake of not having my entire cast look alike, even if they are largely related bc mythology, i thought id try smth a little diff. hopefully its a well received change!! commissions since my mythological ocs are now workable once again, one thing id love to get going on is commissioning some art for them!! since heather already has tons of art (including a rather iconic first chapter thanks to jade <33) and harmony was adopted w art, so that leaved aurelia, erin, julius, and zane w a distinct lack of references. so i realllllly hope i can get some first chapters soon!! dont know which artists im gonna approach exactly, but heres hoping it all works out : D well thats my blog!! hope this answers any questions about my new set of plans, but if i missed anything, feel free to comment here or contact me on the discord <33 glad to be back!!!!!! ~ airy Category:Blog posts